The lost E-mail's and Chats of the Roswell gang!!!
by Majandra
Summary: The title say's it all!!! I just recently found this Fic i worte it months ago but plase read!!!!


Lost e-mail and instant chat of the Roswell gang  
  
Author: Janey  
  
Category: Other  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a darn tooting thing to do with Roswell  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to write this after me and my friends discussed if the the guys from Roswell send each other e-mails  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael and Maria  
  
.  
  
To: spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
subject: Get your ass over here  
  
Cc:  
  
Michael,  
  
Okay so what did you not understand about the whole you coming here for lunch like a half hour ago!!!! Mom made the DeLuca family pot roast and she doesn't do that very often. Now you phone is engaged so I take it your on- line so get your lazy self over here. Oh and Spaceboy you better try and comb your hair and put on some after shave as coming here your usual badly groomed self will only make me pissed even more!  
  
Love Maria  
  
(Your little earthgirl)  
  
xxxxxoooooxxxx  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: I'm on my way so cool your jets  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria,  
  
Look cool your jet's, I'm on my way over I was just looking for some engine parts on the net which was important anyway your Mom's cool with me now!!! So am I staying over tonight or you gonna come over here coz I'd better clean up if you are :-( Coz I sure as hell can't be bothered with your bitching and moaning about how dirty and unclean the place is!  
  
Michael  
  
. .  
  
To: Spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Last night?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Cc:  
  
Mikey G,  
  
God don't your lips hurt from all the ass kissing you did last night? God you were being so nice to Mom it was scary, Michael your already in her good books you know the whole you looking after me when Alex died and well she doesn't know but you stayed for me! I love you Michael and have you noticed we've been saying that at least more than once a year. When you told me last night before you left I was soo happy and glad to have you as MY boyfriend and you are the perfect Boyfriend and I'm happy to report that :-))  
  
Anyway we have a summer of fun ahead of us god I have so many road trips planned for me you and the Jetta.  
  
Anyway I'm gonna get dressed and have some breakfast and then meet you at the CrashDown but if you are reading this say after we've met then I want to tell you I had a great time!  
  
Love  
  
Your little earth gal  
  
xxxxxoooooxxxx  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@Hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Yeah I love you too  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria,  
  
I love you too and yeah maybe I was sucking up to your Mom but I want to make a good impression - Don't tell anyone that I got a rep to protect ! Maria I've gotta work a lot this summer I need cash to pay back your mom for this lap top, And I know she said she got it for free but she didn't have to give it to me so I wanna pay her some cash and if were gonna have a future I wanna provide for you and all that stuff!!! I mean we have one more year of high school left before you are gonna wanna go to college and I plan to move to wherever town the college of your choice is in and I'll need cash for a new place e.c.t  
  
Love  
  
Michael  
  
. .  
  
To: spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: I'm puzzled!?!?!  
  
Cc:  
  
Spaceboy,  
  
I'm shocked that you actually think about our future and that you've never told me till now! Michael we have near enough a year before we have to start worrying about this crap and Michael who says I wanna move town's I might stay here and go to community college, As long as were both happy.  
  
Michael if you knuckled down this year you might go to college has that ever crossed your mind??? It has mine. Anyway can we just focus on now and have fun this summer, Your sooooooooo sweet but you don't need to provide for me I'm a working gal and Michael were not married so chill and have fun with me this summer PLEASE!!! Liz is here now so I'd better go  
  
Love you loads  
  
Maria xxxxxxoooooxxxxx  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Maybe your right - For a change!  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria,  
  
Yeah I guess your right about having fun this summer I mean we haven't had much this past year and I think its time we did! Look I'm the guy and in time if we like move in together and stuff I wanna provide its custom!!!! So you want to come over here tonight I'll make you Italian and we can you know ;-)  
  
Maxwell and I are going out but I'll be back around 8-ish if you do.  
  
Maria your grades are pretty good,Not as good as little Miss Parkers but you could go to a great college and I will not drag you down but I will come with you, We'd get a place off campus and it would rock!  
  
See you L8r hopefully  
  
. .  
  
To: spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Just like Pacey  
  
Cc:  
  
Michael,  
  
You remind so much of a great T.V character, Pacey Witter. You know he said that to Joey at the start of there senior year in high school and look where they ended up in love but not together!!!!  
  
Michael I so don't want to think about this stuff so please don't talk to me about it!!!  
  
I have to admit these past three weeks since you decided to stay on earth for me have been the best yet in our relationship and you've changed for the better I mean your so much more open and more giving you gave me the best gift when you let me see you and I'll never forget what I saw because it means so much to me, I love you more than anything and I always will  
  
Love your earthgirl  
  
xxxxxxoooooxxxxx  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Who the hell is Pacey  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria,  
  
Hay who the hell are Pacey and Joey?  
  
I'm glad you feel I've changed for the better maybe you've changed me and I've finally realised that maybe I'm more human than alien after all. And as you saw when I let you see me that you were in the stars and this means that you are my world the centre of my universe and I love you and I regret a lot of things in our relationship and the way I treated you sometimes was harsh and I so sincerely regret them. I hope we have a better future ahead of us.  
  
Michael  
  
. .  
  
To: Spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Do you only watch the view  
  
Cc:  
  
Michael,  
  
Do you not watch T.V or even pay attention when we watch it together? Pacey and Joey are from Dawson's creek you know we used to watch it occasionally on Wednesday nights around your place.  
  
Again you amaze me with your oh so sweetness, I saw you and that's all that matters and I actually cried when I read what you said I was the centre of your universe!  
  
We have come a long way since our first actual talk in that cheap hotel room and I guess that's when I realised there was more to you than just a guy from the tracks going no where in life. I mean all that mattered to you then was finding you home and answers to the questions that had been plaguing you your whole life, But now I seem to be all you want and that makes me truly happy and content.  
  
Do you remember our first kiss, I do and I just wanted to test you to see if you did and when was the first time you realised you loved me?  
  
Love your earthgirl  
  
xxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxx  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Thanks  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria,  
  
I wanted to say thanks for Turing me from that guy who only cared about himself to a guy that is now in love and happy.  
  
Maria I never actually paid attention to the T.V when you came over I mean we were making out a lot of the time.  
  
Anyway what's with the stupid questions? But yeah I do remember our first kiss which I inishated we were in the CrashDown waiting for Maxwell and Liz to return and you were pissing me off with the damn sugar and you were all stressed out and I came up to you and kissed you to calm you down!!! In knew I liked you from the road trip to Texas but when did I realise I loved that was when - I don't know maybe from after the heatwave and I broke it off and I saw your face but I'm not sure its hard to pin point.(Don't be mad at me)  
  
So what about yourself?  
  
Love Michael  
  
. .  
  
To: spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: These tears are turning me to rust  
  
Cc:  
  
Michael,  
  
God stop being so sweet and honest you made me cry again when I read you last E-mail!! Michael I think you first realised you loved me when you broke it off with me just after max got captured by pierce!! But I believe you loved me when first kissed!! Anyway I realised I was in love with you when we went on that double date and you asked my why did I want to be with you and I didn't reply and you left but when I got home I realised I put up with all your bad habits and your constant talking about yourself because I loved you.  
  
I've gotta get to work so I'll catch you later  
  
Love your earthgirl  
  
xxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxx  
  
. .  
  
Messenger-Chat  
  
|Maria: Hay spaceboy what are you doing up this late? | |Michael: I couldn't sleep what about yourself? | |Maria: Dittio, I was thinking about us and the past times we'd | |been through. I know that sounds weird but your last e-mail kinda| |got me thinking. | |Michael: That's exactly why i'm up, Maria I feel bad about ending| |it with you after the whole Max getting captured thing! | |Maria: Michael you did it becuse you thought if I stayed with you| |you'd get hurt I understand that, It hurt me alot but not as much| |as it hurt you huh! | |Michael: Yeah I guess your right, I just wanna say sorry!!! | |Maria: No problem and anyway were back together now and were | |happy so don't keep dragging up the past because we won't get any| |where! I'm not going to anymore! I'm getting pretty tired i'm | |gonna go to sleep! | |Michael: Okay, Yeah I feel better. Night I wish I was with you | |:) | |Maria: Yeah I wish you were here to but Moms only just getting | |used to you staying on the sofa and rember last time you sleept | |here you got beat with a newspaper LOL. Night, Love you! | |Micheal: Funny, Night and I love you to | |Michael has signed off |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria and Liz  
  
. .  
  
To: Lizparker@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Shopping  
  
Cc:  
  
Liz,  
  
I'll pick you up at 10.30am to go to the mall tomorrow if thats cool???? Anyway how are you i've been pretty intense with Michael latley and i've sorta been in my own little world! How are things with you and Max????? I know you having problems and Liz i'm here for you like I have been for the past ten years your my best friend!  
  
Love Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Thats cool  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay Maria,  
  
That will be fine about going to the Mall i'm looking forward to it! :-) Me and Max are havimg some time apart at the moment I think were just trying and hoping we'll return to a place in our relasionship that we were a year and a half ago. We do want to satrt dating again but were both scared and once we get over that we'll be fine -I hope.  
  
I have actully noticed that you and Michael are very loved up at the moment how are you two getting along, He made such a amazing desicon not returning home and I think you played a big part in that. Imagine if we'd never found out about Tess Max and Isabel would have returned home and i'd have never seen Max again.  
  
WB Luv Liz Parker  
  
. .  
  
To:lizparker@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Best thing  
  
Cc:  
  
Liz,  
  
Hay girl, Look I think you and Max are doing the best thing taking it slow because you don't want to rush into anything rash! I'll send Max a e-mail regrding next week. Are you still up for that?  
  
Me and Michael are fine were happy and he's even talking about the future and providing for me!!!!! :-) I guess we've both matured and realised truely what we mean to each other.  
  
So whats the 411 on Kyle and Isabel huh, I think Kyle needs a woman because hes so giving out the 'Gay' Vibe and I think Isabel would benift from a male conpanion.  
  
Love Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject:  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay,  
  
I had a great time shopping I don't belive you brought those shoes they cost $50.00 I forgot to ask whats going on next week that you need to tell Max about and what i'm supposed to know because I know nothing.  
  
Kyle I think kinda likes Isabel but won't do anything about it while Isabel is oblivious to any of Kyles feelings, Maria do not try and play matchmaker!!!!  
  
Luv Liz Parker  
  
. .  
  
To: lizparker@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Michael!!!!  
  
Cc:  
  
Liz,  
  
Hay did you get Michael's e-mail???? It basicly explains whats going on next week or we hope what will happen next week. Don't go telling everyone about those shoes or Mom will actully kill me. Kyle so needs a helping hand,Liz i'm just gonna lay out the facts and present them to Isabel in a non match making way.  
  
Love Maria  
  
. .  
  
messenger- Chat  
  
|Parker: Hay Maria, Look i'm warning you I know you have good | |intentions but don't go there with Kyle and Isabel! | |Maria: Liz please,I have nothing but good intentions towards Kyle| |and Isbael but yeah i'm gonna leave it to fate. | |Parker: Good thing to. Michael did send me a e-mail expalaing | |everything at it sound great. | |Parker: Hello?? | |Maria: Sorry Michael just called me on the cell and I told him I | |was busy | |Parker:Did you see that guy who came into the Crashdown last | |night? | |Maria: Ohhhhh yes he was so fine,But not a patch on Michael | |Parker: LOL | |Maria: Whats so funny??? | |Parker: Nothing, So see you at work in 10 | |Maria: Yeah see you soon | |Maria has singed off |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael and Liz!  
  
, .  
  
To: Lizparker@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Next week  
  
Cc:  
  
Liz,  
  
Hay um next week, Saturday were planning to take a trip to the lake down in Gooring, You know the one like a beach and it has sand and stuff!! So if you want to come that will be cool.  
  
Michael  
  
. .  
  
To: spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Sounds good  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay,  
  
That sounds really great, I think we all need some fun. So was this your idea or Maria's because its a great one.  
  
Have you spoke to Max latey, I know I should tak to him myself but I really don't know how long to leave it before I write or call him?  
  
From Liz Parker  
  
. .  
  
To: lizparker@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Maxwell  
  
Cc:  
  
Liz,  
  
I was my idea,And do not belive otherwise!! Maxwell asked me exactly the same thing and all I said was do what feels right and in your case when contatct each other when it feels right. I can only tell you that and I always follow my heart which always works for me! Which is why i'm telling you its the best bet!!!!  
  
Anyway gotta go  
  
Michael  
  
. .  
  
To: spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Thank you  
  
Cc:  
  
Michael,  
  
I just wanted to say thanks for you advice it does sound the best thing to do, I rember when you took my diary and you said "Thanks for giving me another reason to envy Max Evans" Well now I have a reason to envy Maria becuse she has a great boyfriend! Thnks Michael and I know we haven't really ever bonded but your a great guy finaly Maria has got herself a guy that actully has a decent thought in her head.  
  
Liz Parker  
  
. .  
  
Messenger-chat  
  
|Michael: Liz I just read your e-mail | |Parker: Oh I got a little carried away but your advice was | |great! | |Michael: I just tell it like it is | |Parker: Yeah I KNOW! | |Michael: Whats that supposed to mean! - Actully yeah I know what | |you mean! Any way i'm gonna go see Maria! | |Parker: Okay see you later | |Micheal: Bye | |Michael has signed off |  
  
. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle and Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: kyleistheman@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Yo dude  
  
Cc:  
  
Dude,  
  
So whats up huh,Do you like Isabel or not? Sorry to be so blunt but Kyle I'm your friend and I like to see you happy and if you being with Isabel will make you happy then I'll fix you two up!!!  
  
Luv Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: NOOOOOO!  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria,  
  
Look Isabel is my friend and that's the only way I see her! Maria I understand that you just want to help and cheer me up but I am fine. Also another point is that Isabel doesn't see me as boyfriend material and I think she met some guy anyway so see there is no-way myself and Isabel are gonna hook up so keep matchmaking e-mails to yourself!!  
  
God I walked into the den today and my father and your Mom were acting like a couple of teenager kissing and there was some (uggghhh) Groping :-( Look its sick Maria I wish there was a better situation like we let them have my house every Friday night to themselves while I stay at your place! But then I'd be constantly thinking what they were doing. - I feel sick.  
  
Kyle  
  
. .  
  
To: kyleistheman@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: No I feel sick  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay,  
  
Due tell me about it last week I caught them making out in the laundry room it's not something I wanna see. Your idea sound good but indeed the thought of what they were up to would play in my mind. Maybe you should just move in while Mom lives with Jim?  
  
So you have no impure thought toward Isabel? Come on Kyle I think you'd make a great couple I mean, Me and Michael , Max and Liz , you and Is it all fits perfectly now that the bitch know has Tess is gone - Maybe that was out or turn I mean I know you loved Tess, Sorry and I have been worried about you lately you haven't been around as much since we found out about Tess. I guess you need time huh? I'm here for you as is Michael so don't hesitate to come and talk to us :-)  
  
Luv Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: I know  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria,  
  
Thanks I really appreciate the fact that you and Michael are there for me. Tess has hurt me bad and I feel so much pain and hurt and I need to - Forget it I just hard that's all.  
  
I'm gonna talk to Dad and say basically "Myself and Maria are sick of the gross making out so we'd like to come to some sort of arrangement about me living with Maria or you having set days in the house" How does that sound?  
  
Kyle  
  
. .  
  
To: kyleistheman@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Sounds good  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay,  
  
It sound good to me, I'll also talk to mom and tell her the same thing! I do have another motive for Mom moving in with Jim and that is Michael, I think it would be great not having Mom looking over us 24/7.  
  
So are you coming to the beach with us on Saturday? I think Michael sent you and E-mail but I was just checking. We need to have fun this summer Kyle and before we can do that you need to get over Tess and what she did, I know it will take time but try and do talk about it with others.  
  
Luv Maria  
  
. .  
  
Messenger - chat  
  
|The man: Hay maria whats up! | |Maria: Nothing what's up with you? | |The man: Just watching the game having a cola typing on my | |computer! | |Maria: LOL! So are you coming over my place tonight were gonna | |rent some movies eat some potato chips | |The man: I don't know? | |Maria:Kyle don't make me come round here and drag your lazy ass | |over to my place!!!! | |The man: Okay fine what time? | |Maria: Say 9.30pm! Come one Kyle I know you need time to get over| |Tess but getting out and being with your friends is a step toward| |that! | |The man: Yeah! Oh and I will come to the beach on Saturday! I | |mean the lake but it always seems like a beach to me. | |Maria: Okay good I'm glad!! Oh shot I'd better get going I'm on | |the early shift at work | |The man: See you l8r Maria | |Maria: Later Dude | |Maria has sighed off |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Liz  
  
. .  
  
To: Maxevans@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: The right time  
  
Cc:  
  
Dear Max,  
  
Hay Max how are you? Look I've been talking to Michael who said to follow my heart and call you when It feels right but I couldn't call because your phone line was engaged so I'm e-mailing you. I feel that the two weeks we haven't seen each other are in the top ten worst of my life. I feel like there was a huge hole that needed to be filled and you were the one to fill it. I know we both said we needed time but I believe we've had enough! I want us to be together but to start from scratch and try and take it slow. I will help you find your son, If you have a son and I will support you a 100% and I want to be with you Max more than ever!!! When I fall in love I always said it would be forever and I want to stick my my rule!  
  
Luv Liz Parker  
  
. .  
  
To: lizparker@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: I've missed you  
  
Cc:  
  
Dear Liz,  
  
God I've missed you in fact I was about to write you and say exactly the same thing but I realised I need just a few more days to get my mind together and gather my thoughts. I want to see you on Saturday I think we should consider it a first date! Does that sound good? I also was really touched by what you said and I'm glad that you feel that way and I want to be with you to.  
  
Love always Max  
  
. .  
  
To: maxevans@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Nervous  
  
Cc:  
  
Max,  
  
I'm looking forward to Saturday a little nervous but yeah I guess it's harder for you!  
  
See you Saturday  
  
Luv Liz Parker  
  
. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle and Michael  
  
. .  
  
To: klyeistheman@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Hay man  
  
Cc:  
  
Kyle,  
  
Hay man what's up? Maria said your feeling down lately and needed a guy to talk to and just lately it seems like I've become a guidance counsellor so I wanted to let you know if you wanted to talk about it I'm here and so is Maria! So hit me back if you wanna talk!  
  
Michael  
  
. .  
  
To: spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Wow  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay man,  
  
Thanks and its good to know I have a guy to talk to other than my dad! Michael I want to tell you something, I keep having dreams about carrying Alex's body and it kills me and I'm actually crying man and I just have so much hate toward Tess and I just want her to die and I wish I'd never trusted her because I feel like crap and god I don't think I'll ever get over it!  
  
Kyle  
  
. .  
  
To: kyleistheman@hotmail.com  
  
Subject:Time  
  
Cc:  
  
Kyle,  
  
I don't know what your going through when it comes to Alex we all miss him but none of us went through what you did and I'm sorry and Tess fooled us all I never trusted her! But that's not the point man you need to be with your friends and you shouldn't feel bad or guilty about what TESS did to Alex she mindwarped you and you had no control over it and I know she was like your sister but I believe you have so many good friends who are worried and will never hurt you like Maria who constantly worries about you and you need to try and realise its not your fault and as for the dreams you gotta focus on something else and try and enjoy the summer!  
  
I hope I've been some help Michael  
  
. .  
  
|The man: Michael? | |Michael: Yeah, So um how are you? | |The man: Okay, I just read you e-mail and I wanted to say thanks | |you have really changed and you've helped me a lot! | |Michael: No problem and the reason I've changed is a girl called | |Maria! | |The man: Maria, Shes great and um anyway I'd better go as I'm | |going to the Crashdown and then were gonna go to the beach | |right? | |Michael: Yeah I'll see you in a half hour | |Kyle: Bye man! | |Kyle has singed off |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel and Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: foreverastargazer@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Hay  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay Is,  
  
You know I'm really looking forward to the trip to the beach coz I so need to work on my tan! Anyway I heard you have met a guy tell all!!! Anyway it was great that you came over to watch vids the other night we really talked which was a first and also I'm glad Kyle is coming out more and slowly getting over the woman I like to refer to as Bitch from hell!  
  
Luv Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Guyz  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria you seriously have been misinformed I have met no guys (worse luck) I am single and happy and in the middle of replying to e-mails washing my hair and getting ready for the beach!!  
  
I actually think I might know who told you Kyle right? See I told to I had a date to get him off my case and to make him think about dating other women!  
  
Luv and hugs  
  
Isabel  
  
. .  
  
To:foreverastargazer@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Ohhhh my  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay Is,  
  
I had a blast at the beach as did everyone else I think! But you go girl who was that guy you were talking to he was fine???? Tell all thins time because I have witnessed Isabel Evans flirting with a mighty fine guy - Don't tell Michael I said that :-) I want details, Age,job the car he drives.  
  
Kyle was trying his hardest to impress those girls near us but I don't think it was working they were laughing at him not with him anyway is it me or have Michael and Kyle formed a unhealthy alliance! First of all they took my towel, then they decided to throw me in the water off the dock! Oh and then they hid my sun cream so now I'm like a tomato!! Uggggh but me and Michael did have a nice stroll along the beach and we then snuck in this little beach hut, I won't go into details.  
  
Luv Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Sex  
  
Cc:  
  
Maria, Is it me or have YOU and Michael got extremely close lately? Is it me or is there a glint in Michael's eye that wasn't there before we were planning to go back to our planet??? Okay you wanna know details about my guy I want a straight answer have you and Michael done it?  
  
His name is Jessie and he's a a young lawyer and he drives a black BMW and attend harvard. He is really nice and I like him lot's. I've got his number but I don't know weather to call or not?  
  
I did notice the sudden bond between Kyle and Michael its very strange but I suppose as Max and Liz were off all day that they were the only guys. They took my shades as well, There a couple of kids.  
  
Luv and Hugs Isabel  
  
. .  
  
To: foreverastargazer@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: The world of eartgirl and spaceboy  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay Is,  
  
Well me and Michael have indeed took our relationship that step further we did it before you guys were going to leave he made me a meal and everything and he let me see him - You know what is in his soul. I haven't even told Liz that mainly because I haven't seen much of her and because she's in a little world of Max lately.  
  
Talking of sudden bonding look at us! I thought you never listened to me? Well I guess things change. As for this Jessie guy you should so call him! You deserve happiness and he sounds really cool. If your unsure about going out with him alone me and Michael will double date:-)  
  
Luv Maria  
  
. .  
  
messenger-chat  
  
|Maria: Hay Isabel :-) | |Isabel: Guess what??? I called Jessie and is taking me out for | |lunch tomorrow!! | |Maria: Oh my god! That's great, So do you want me and Mikey G to | |tag along? | |Isabel: Thanks but I want to do something on my own! I knew you | |and Michael had made love its so obvious I mean the way he looks | |at you, You can tell how much he loves you! | |Maria: Can you??? :-) | |Isabel: Maria please he's completely and utterly in love with | |you! I wish someone loved me that way! | |Maria: Well Jessie maybe the Guy that will! | |Isabel: Hopefully!! Do you wanna come over and watch T.V and | |paint each other's nails? | |Maria: Give me five minutes and I'll be there!! | |Isabel: Cool Bye. | |Isabel has singed off!!! |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz and Max  
  
|Max: Liz I love you! | |Parker: I love you too Max. | |Max: I knew we were supposed to take it slow but at the beach | |last week I realised I wanted to be with you now. | |Parker: Ditto, I'm so happy Max I can't believe it!! We've been | |through so much but I knew we'd withstand anything that was | |thrown at us! | |Max: I know, I just can't wait for us to be together next. Do you| |wanna come over or we could go for a drive? | |Parker: A drive sounds great, I'll be ready in in a hour! | |Max: Great. So do you think the other's minded that we left them | |at the beach? | |Parker: I think they understand that we wanted to be alone and | |talk privately. | |Max: Yeah, Michael and Maria are I think the couple in the | |spotlight at the moment which takes the heat off us. | |Parker: Talking of Maria I feel a little mean because I haven't | |just sat and talk with her in a long while and she's been hanging| |with Isabel also which is strange. | |Max: I know but there both so girly and they have same interests | |don't get all jealous because I hate that in a girl - Only | |kidding I'd love you no matter what | |Parker: Thanks I love you see you soon | |Connection to Parker has been lost. |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria and Max  
  
. .  
  
To: maxevans@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Hay there  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay girlfriend,  
  
How are you? I was wondering if you and Liz wanted to join myself Michael for a meal at that new Mexican place in town tomorrow night I think Kyle and Isabel might come along but I think Is might have a date and Kyle doesn't want to be the one left out. Anyway just let me or Michael know before tomorrow so we can book a table :-)  
  
I'm also happy for you and Liz you'd better not brake her heart, Because that girl has has it broken before just like myself when Michael said he couldn't be with me :-( But enough about me!  
  
Luv Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: mariadeluca@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Sonds good  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay,  
  
I've talked to Liz and that sounds good we'd love to come!! It weird the last time we went on a double date it wasn't that successful for you and Michael but I bet this time he'll be a true gentleman.  
  
I have no intention of braking Liz's heart I love her and it's time we actually had a proper relationship!  
  
See you tomorrow  
  
Michael and Maria  
  
. .  
  
To: spaceboy@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: You bad boy  
  
Cc:  
  
Hay Spaceboy,  
  
I wanted to ask was it you and Kyle that stole my 'That 70's show' Video that I recorded last night?? It wasn't funny you know I love that show yourself and I remind me of Hyde and Jackie if they dated! Look please tell my why is there a sudden alliance between you and Kyle its immature but four can play that game and myself and Isabel have declared war on you two!! Love you  
  
Michael ;-)  
  
Love your earthgirl  
  
xxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxx 


End file.
